This invention pertains to card type devices, and in particular, to a multiple layered card assembly that is designed to allow the advertising and promotion of a product or products by using a single large postcard type unit that can have return postcards, customer preference requests, phone cards, reference cards, calendars and the like which are included in a single unit designed for the specific customer. A method of producing the multiple layered card assembly is also disclosed.
Many types and designs of advertisements and cards are currently on the market. Most current advertising mechanisms allow for a single side or double sided information panel. What is needed is a multiple layered card that will provide many sheets of information that can hide valuable information to be revealed and maintain this information within the same finished side as a single or double sided panel. What has not been done in this area is a single piece item that can be in the form of a postcard, handout or magazine insert that can contain important information like personalized numbers or return post cards, calendars and customer preferences information is contained in a single assembly designed for the specific purpose and, at the same time, can be separated into multiple items which reveals additional information. What is needed is a multiple layered cards assembly that an individual can easily and effectively print on current printing equipment while, at the same time, maintaining a designated finished card size. What is also needed is an item which will allow an infinite variety of options in terms of the material being printed upon any of the sides of the multiple sheets of the item.
Clearly, it is desirable for an item of this type to be very adaptable. At the same time, the item should be easy to manufacture and be produced of cost effective material. It is the object of this invention to set forth a multiple layered card assembly which avoid the disadvantages, previously mentioned limitations of typical current card products.